


Crash & Burn : Mickey/Angel (a Police Rescue music video)

by Braid7



Category: Police Rescue (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Small Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel responds to a RTA only to find his brother dead in the wreckage. He begins a downward spiral of drinking and taking risks on the job. One such risk results in his suspension and threatens to end his career with Rescue. He begins to feel there is nothing to live for but Mickey proves to him otherwise. Song by Savage Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash & Burn : Mickey/Angel (a Police Rescue music video)

  
[Crash & Burn : Mickey/Angel (a Police Rescue music video) (link to external site) ](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/prescue.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1582/crash-&-burn-mickey-angel-police-rescue)  



End file.
